I'm only yours
by otakuchann
Summary: "I want to tell the whole world you're mine, don't you want to tell them I'm yours?" (this is DaRiku) -fixed


hmm..well this has been running in my mind for a while so i thought..heck why not write it..:)

disclaimer: of course i don't own DN angel..

* * *

><p>"Come on guys. That's already enough for today, we should go home for now" said Riku to her friends. They were having a drinking spree in a bar, celebrating Riku's win in their soccer championship. Her friends Mio, Ritsuko and Rika were already obviously drunk. Riku was not drunk because she didn't drink because a certain someone would be mad at her if she got drunk.<p>

"Come on Riku. This is the only time we could drink like this" said Ritsuko drinking another glass

"Yeah. Don't be a party pooper" said Mio looking at Riku

"Look at those hotties guys. They're looking here" said Rika pointing at a certain table where 4 good looking guys were sitting and drinking, like them.

"Woah. That red head is really cute" said Mio giggling

"The blonde is pretty cool, but look kind of dangerous dangerous" piped Ritsuko

"How about that black hair?" wondered Rika blushing because the one she asked was looking at her.

Riku looked at what they were looking, and sighed. "Damn it. They're already really drunk" said Riku face palming because they didn't even recognize who they were talking about, since the hotties they were talking about were pretty famous, of course he knew, though she didn't find it in her to ask what they were doing there. Then her friends suddenly shouted. "What the hell?" cursed Riku poking her ears feeling her eardrums broke.

"That guy is so cool!" said Rika squealing at the top of her lungs.

"So hot. I want him to be my boyfriend!" said Ritsuko blushing.

"Wah! He's coming here! Wah!" yelled Mio at the top of her lungs, who Riku rarely sees scream like that. Rika and Ritsuko started yelling also.

"Shut it guys" said Riku covering her ears as she didn't even look at what her friends were pointing. Then she felt an arm on her shoulder, and her friends were screaming again. She looked up to see the owner of the hand. "Eh? Sempai?" she wondered looking at the very handsome purple head.

"Sorry about this Riku-chan" said the purple head as he pulled Riku up and then kissed her. Riku was too shocked to react. Her friends also got shocked and looked at the scene with wide eyes and open mouth.

Riku started pushing the purple head, but he's too strong that he even pulled Riku closer to deepen the kiss. And she couldn't help but moan.

"Delicious" said the purple head as he licked his lips. Riku was breathing heavily.

"Sempai, what the-" started Riku but was silenced again by his lips. The second kiss was more passionate and deep than the first. But this time Riku punched him in the face so hard that he immediately pulled away from the kiss and started rubbing his cheek. "Pervert!" said Riku as she stormed out leaving the guy with a bruised face and very shocked friends.

"Geez. Does she have to do that?" said Dark rubbing his cheek as he went back to their table.

"Aww. Dark why does it have to be Riku?" whined Daisuke pouting.

"What? It was you guys who told me to kiss the first girl I see" said Dark as he drank his beer.

"But did you have to do it twice?" complained Krad looking at Dark and sighed.

"Good thing it's not Rika" said Daigo in a low voice.

"But that woman is really violent. I can't believe she punched my handsome face" said Dark rubbing his cheek but smirked nonetheless. He thoroughly enjoyed the kiss.

"Serves you right" chorused Krad and Daisuke

"Wah! I finally remember who they are" exclaimed Rika when they were in Rika's house the next day. Mio and Ritsuko decided to sleep in Rika's house as it was the nearest.

"What? You know those hotties from before?" asked Mio looking at Rika, they were in the dining table, eating breakfast.

Rika nodded. "They're Azumano's famous band. Dark Angel. They're going to Riku's school" explained Rika. "Wah! We need more details. I'll call Riku" said Rika bringing out her phone and dialled Riku's number. "Damn. That girl's not answering" said Rika and tried again, but there was still no answer.

"Risa! Could you get the door for me?" shouted Riku as she was washing the dishes in the kitchen. Risa, her twin sister, was watching in the living room.

"Eh? Risa?" wondered Rika as Risa opened the door. "Woah! Long time no see" she exclaimed and hugged her.

"Eh? Rika-san? Mio? Rit-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Risa looking at the 3 girls, of course Risa would wonder because it was a Saturday and they have no classes, but it's still very early.

"Aren't we supposed to be the one asking you that?" asked Mio as they let themselves in. Because they knew that Riku was living alone.

"Well, I'm just visiting Riku" said Risa as they sat in the sofa. Riku and Risa are not living together because Risa is living with his fiancé, Satoshi.

"Oh yeah. Riku, that stupid idiot won't answer my calls" said Rika pouting.

"Risa? You know the band Dark Angel?" asked Mio looking at her hopefully.

She wondered looking at the 3 girls with sparkling eyes. "No. But Riku and Satoshi does" said Risa smiling.

"What!?" yelled the 3 in unison.

"Risa! Stop yelling!" said Riku as she came from the kitchen. "What the- what are you doing here?" asked Riku a little bit afraid of the 3. She knew what they want from her, after what happened that night.

"We want to meet Dark Angel" said Rika as they rushed to Riku cornering her.

"Yeah. Introduce them to us. Especially that hunk that kissed you" said Ritsuko pressing her.

"Yeah. Don't keep them all to yourself Riku" said Mio smiling darkly at her.

"Please please please Riku" the 3 pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Riku looked at Risa asking for help, but she just smirked and looked away.

"Demon" thought of Riku as she looked at the 3 again. "Ahm. Okay. Let me ask them when will they be free" said Riku bringing out her phone. She really couldn't reject her friends' request especially when they were giving her those eyes.

"Ask them if they're free now" said Mio smiling. And Riku just sighed.

"Aww. Riku-chan? You missed me already?" asked Dark in a flirty tone on the other line and making kissing sounds.

'This pervert. I should've called Krad-sempai' thought of Riku eye twitching. "Shut up sempai. Want me to punch you again?" said Riku so mad, Dark just laughed. "Ahm actually sempai, my friends wanted to meet your band, are you free today?" asked Riku, her friends were talking to Risa. She heard noises on the other line, shouting, whistling, she even heard Daigo said 'Will Rika go?' and she just sighed. "So? Sempai?" asked Riku sweatdropping at the oblivious reaction of the boys, it's not like it was their first time to be invited like that, they were invited by celebrities, but it was the first time that Riku was making that request. And for the boys, it was like a request that could make them really famous.

"Are you going to this meeting?" Dark asked

"Ahmm. No. I'll just drop them off there and I'll meet up with Takeshi" said Riku scratching her head. She was going to ask about her other teammates in the soccer club.

"Takeshi again? Why? Is he your boyfriend?" asked Dark in an annoyed voice. He knew Riku would always meet with Takeshi on a Saturday.

"What? Are you stupid sempai? You know Takeshi is our manager. Stupid sempai" said Riku starting to get pissed. She knew that Dark was purposely saying those to get to her nerves.

"Then tell him you'll meet with us. Or just ditch him. I won't meet with them if you won't go" said Dark in a commanding tone.

"Wah! But sempai?" said Riku pouting and she could feel his smirk in the phone.

"You do know that if I won't meet with them, the others won't as well right?" said Dark

"Arg. Fine. Just don't do anything stupid like the last night. Okay?" said Riku pulling her hair. "We'll go in your studio? Or in your house?" asked Riku through gritted teeth.

"Hmm. We're at the studio. Just come here. But I won't promise anything Riku-chan" said Dark as he cut the line before Riku could react.

"Riku-chan!" exclaimed Dark as he saw her with her 3 friends enter their studio. Their studio has 4 rooms, and the living room was very big and just enough for their practices. It was 2 stories high, it is a house that was converted to a studio. Dark hugged her but Riku immediately pulled away from the hug.

"Riku-san" greeted Daisuke blushing while looking at Riku, who smiled at him.

"Riku!" exclaimed Krad going near Riku but she hid behind Daigo. "Wah? Why is Riku hiding from me?" said Krad so sad.

"Sorry about them Ri-chan" said Daigo scratching his head.

"Get them away from me Dai-nii, they're getting gross again" said Riku hiding behind Daigo. Riku treated Daigo as her big brother, so she's comfortable around him. Then she looked at her 3 friends looking at Dark dreamily, who was trying to grab her hand but she's good at hiding behind Daigo. "Oh yeah" she said as she straighten up, and because of that Dark caught her in his arms, but Riku nevertheless introduced her friends to the 4 boys. Mio, Rika and Ritsuko immediately flocked around Dark ignoring Riku in the process.

"Sorry ladies. But my heart only belongs to Riku-chan" said Dark as he held her tighter.

"Shut up sempai" said Riku as she was trying to remove Dark's grip on her waist but couldn't at all. "Don't listen to him. We're going in" said Riku as they went to the living room, or the receiving area. Dark never let go of her waist. "Sempai, let me go" whispered Riku to Dark, who just smirked at her.

They then sat on the sofa. Ritsuko sat beside Krad who was sitting beside Daigo. And in another sofa, Daisuke was sitting in the middle of Mio and Rika. And in a smaller sofa, just enough for 1 person, "Why are you running away from me Riku-chan? I told you to sit on my lap" said Dark pulling Riku who was going away from him. But of course Dark was stronger so Riku was forcefully made to sit on his lap, and Dark locked her with his hands on her waist.

"Dai-nii help me" said Riku but Daigo didn't hear her because her was now busy with Rika. "Traitor" thought of Riku pouting. Then she looked at Daisuke who was blushing and fidgeting looking at Mio. Krad on the other hand was busy with Ritsuko who kept on asking him questions. "Let me go sempai, please?" pleaded Riku looking at Dark.

"Kiss me first" said Dark smirking. Riku tried to punch him but he held both her hands with one hand. "You're still resisting Riku-chan?" said Dark then pulled her closer and kissed her. Riku couldn't move away because Dark's other hand was on the back of her head pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

Dark bit her lower lip and she winced a little and he took that chance to slip his tongue in and explore her mouth. when Riku moaned a little, all attention got directed at them. "Dark! What the hell are you doing to Riku!" said Krad as he stood, but Dark kept of kissing Riku. Then he forcefully pulled them away. Riku was breathing heavily, her lips were so red and swollen. "Riku are you alright?" he asked so worried as he cupped her face. She nodded lightly, Krad was about to kiss her also when Dark pulled Riku to his side and glared at Krad. A glare that no one would have thought that he is capable of.

"Stop it Krad. Riku-chan is only mine" said Dark then carried her in one hand, like a sack, then went upstairs. Krad froze, it was the first time that Dark got mad like that. All of them in the room just froze and looked at Dark as they entered a room.

"Is Riku gonna be alright?" asked Rika worried for her friend, although she had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Dark won't hurt her" assured Daigo, because he's the only one in that room that knew of Riku's and Dark's true relationship.

"But-" said Daisuke so worried, he had an idea of their relationship, but he can't help but worry for Riku.

Rika and Mio sighed. "She got Dark under her fingers" said Rika looking at them.

"Well, Riku's just gonna have to learn how to share. She can't have him all to herself" said Mio to Rika, when Dark carried Riku, the 2 immediately started whispering to one another.

"Are you still not going to tell them Riku?" said Dark in a serious tone as he was looking at Riku, who was sitting in the bed. She was still breathing heavily.

"But Dark, it's embarrassing" said Riku blushing.

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?" said Dark so mad, and was clenching his fist. "Please Riku. I want to tell the whole world that you're mine and mine alone. Don't you want to tell them I'm yours?" said Dark holding both her arms. He was really pissed, they're going out and yet Riku wanted to hide that fact because according to her it would just ruin his image, to which he didn't care about. "God Riku. Don't you know that Daisuke and Krad are so into you? I want to shove it in their faces that I already claimed you" said Dark looking at Riku.

"But Dark, please understand my point also. If it leaked that you're dating a college student, your image will be ruined" said Riku looking at him.

"I don't care about my image Riku. And how can telling them that we're dating ruin my image?"

"You're popular Dark, many beautiful girls are after you. And I'm just a normal college student"

"I don't care what they'll say about me"

"But I care"

Dark sighed, he really couldn't win an argument against her. He wanted to tell the whole world she's his girlfriend, "Okay. I understand" said Dark then went out of the room.

Riku followed few minutes later. She was shocked to see that Dark was sitting between Rika and Mio and both his arms on their shoulders. Daisuke was not there, and Daigo was just looking at Rika. Krad, who probably got a hint of Riku's and Dark's relationship, was talking to Ritsuko.

"Riku? Are you alright?" asked Krad immediately as Riku sat beside Daigo. She nodded.

"You really alright?" asked Daigo looking at Riku, who then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Where's Daisuke?" asked Riku and at that Dark quirked a brow and tighten his hold on both Rika and Mio.

"In the kitchen" answered Daigo.

"Are you going after Daisuke now Riku?" said Mio looking at her while clinging closer onto Dark.

"Whatever Mio" said Riku sighing as she went to the kitchen.

Riku was so shocked at the scene before her eyes, Dark and Rika were kissing. She dropped what she was holding. And all eyes fell on her. "Oh sorry" said Riku as she started picking up shards of glass on the floor. Dark froze looking at Riku.

"Riku-san don't touch that!" said Daisuke stopping her from picking the shards after putting down what he's holding. "Riku-san?" said Daisuke so worried as he saw her trembling, then held her hand.

"Riku!" exclaimed Dark as he rushed to her and held her hands, but she immediately shoved it away.

"Don't touch me" said Riku darkly as she stood and finished cleaning the mess. "Sorry about that" said Riku scratching her head.

"What happened?" asked Daigo as he came down. Then he saw Riku's hand. "Damn it. Ri-chan your hand's bleeding" exclaimed Daigo as he immediately went to her and pulled her to the sink and wash her hands. He immediately applied first aid. "Geez Ri-chan. Be careful next time. Okay?" said Daigo after wrapping her hands.

"You alright Riku?" asked Rika so worried. This only made Riku's blood boil. But she immediately calmed herself. 'What is wrong with Riku? She's not this clumsy before' she thought looking at her.

'This is not her fault' she reminded herself. "Yeah. Hehe. Sorry about that" said Riku scratching her head. "How about we play a game!" she suddenly suggested avoiding any further questions.

"Alright! Nice thinking Riku!" said Mio so happy.

"What? I don't want to sing!" said Riku blushing

"Sorry Riku but you chose dare" said Mio smirking. After debating on what game to play, they decided to play a game of truth or dare. So far, no big dare was made yet and no big secrets were revealed yet.

"Arg. Fine. Sempai can I borrow your guitar?" Riku asked Krad, who just nodded with wide smile. "Don't smile sempai. It's creepy" she said as she went and got Krad's guitar in the stand. They all laughed at Riku's comment to Krad.

"Err. Sorry about this. I'm gonna get back at you Mio" said Riku glaring at Mio as she started strumming the guitar and soon sang a song, they all listened to her sweet voice. Rika even cried a little at her song.

"Amazing. Really amazing Riku" said Rika and Mio as they clapped when Riku finished singing.

"Shut up you two" said Riku glaring at the 2. "Sorry about that" said Riku apologizing at the band.

"What are you talking about? You have an amazing voice Riku" said Krad obliviously.

"Dark-sempai doesn't think the same though. He even said not to sing in front of anyone" said Riku glancing at Dark, who remained quiet all the while.

Dark looked at her. 'Of course, because I want it all to myself' he thought.

"Now it's my turn. Get ready Mio" Riku said and laughed evilly as she spun the bottle. And it stopped at Krad. "Wah! Lucky!" said Riku smirking. She just got the excellent idea. "Sempai. Truth or dare?" she asked Krad with an evil smile.

"Ahm. Err. Da—Tru-Dare!" he said smiling sarcastically because he knew that Riku was planning something diabolical.

"I dare you to let Ritsuko smack your butt until it becomes red" said Riku smiling evilly.

"What!?" exclaimed Krad and Ritsuko, both were blushing madly. And they couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry sempai. But a dare is a dare" said Riku that smile still plastered on her face. And with that Krad went in front of Ritsuko and showed his butt at her.

"Sorry about this Krad" said Ritsuko as she slapped Krad's butt until it turned red and ache like hell.

"Ouch! You slap really hard for a petite girl" said Krad rubbing his butt. "I'm gonna get you for this Riku" he said as he spun the bottle. And it stopped at Daigo. "Arg. Daigo truth or dare?" he asked disappointed.

"Truth?" he said hesitantly

"What is the biggest secret that you've heard for this week?" asked Krad looking at Daigo as he can't think of anything anymore.

Both Dark and Riku stiffen, they just revealed their secret to Daigo 3 days ago when he caught them kissing secretly. "Hmm. That Daisuke got a crush on Mio?" said Daigo rubbing his chin.

"Daigo!" exclaimed Daisuke, his face beet red.

"Really? Daisuke?" said Mio also blushing. Daisuke just nodded shyly. "Wah. I thought you're also cute" said Mio as she went nearer Daisuke.

"Err. Get a room you guys" said Ritsuko blushing. And the 2 immediately scattered.

"Okay. My turn" said Daigo as he spun the bottle. It stopped at Dark. "Truth or Dare?" he asked looking at Dark.

"Truth" he simply said. He was getting really bored of the game, but seeing as the others were enjoying it, he couldn't just stop it. Daigo smirked.

"Describe the girl you love" said Daigo smirking at him then glanced at Riku, who was just looking devoid of any expression.

"That's easy. She's cute, stubborn, and really violent. But she's really kind and caring, add to that very sweet. And although I want to tell the whole world she is mine, she won't let it. But I'm only hers" he said looking at Riku.

'This idiot' thought of Riku glaring at Dark.

"Wow? You love someone?" asked Rika not even bothering that there was a glaring contest between Dark and Riku.

"Yeah" answered Dark as he looked at Rika.

"Who is she?" asked Mio butting in.

"Well, that's for another truth I think?" said Dark smiling as he looked at Riku once again. Riku just sighed.

"Just spin the damn bottle sempai" she said rather irritated. Dark snickered.

"Hai hai. Your highness" teased Dark at her. Then he spun the bottle, and it stopped at Mio. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he answered immediately.

"Dance a sexy dance in front of Daisuke" he smirked.

"What!?" panicked Daisuke blushing madly. Dark just smirked. Then Mio stood in front of Daisuke and danced sexily for him. He was blushing madly as she danced.

"Alright! It's my turn!" said Mio as she spun the bottle. It stopped at Daisuke, who was still very red from the dance that Mio gave him. "Truth or dare?" asked Ritsuko.

"T-truth" he answered stuttering, he was still red beet.

"So, who's your first love?" she asked, Mio wanted to know, no matter what.

"Ahmm..eErr...ahmm" he hesitated. "Can I just whisper to you?" he asked fidgeting. Mio found it cure so she nodded, then he leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"What!? Her?" she said incredulously.

"Ahm..please don't tell anyone Mio-san?" pleaded Daisuke. Daigo, Krad, Riku and Dark sighed. They already knew who was Daisuke's first love, Risa.

"Just spin it" Mio said puffing and pointed at the bottle.

Daisuke spun the bottle, and it stopped at Krad. "Again?" he complained glaring at the bottle. "This stupid bottle. Truth" he said.

"It's because you're glaring that's why it stopped at you again" teased Riku. Krad glared at Riku, who just laughed at him. The glare that silenced even Daisuke or Daigo or Dark didn't silenced her. "That won't work on me sempai" she said clicking a tongue to him.

Krad couldn't help but smile a little. 'Stupid' he thought.

"Sempai, stop smiling. It's creepier" teased Riku again, and they laughed again.

"Oi Daisuke, your question" said Dark as the others were laughing. He was really pissed, Riku and Krad are close, he knows that, and what they're doing is pretty normal, but he couldn't help but be pissed.

"Ahm. If Ritsuko-san were to ask you out, would you go out with her?" asked Daisuke reluctantly, Ritsuko almost chocked, even though she wasn't drinking anything, as the question.

"No. I'm still in love with someone" said Krad nonchalantly, and with that Riku remained quiet. Krad had confessed to her many times, but she rejected him every time. Does he still love her? They remained friends even after rejecting him many times, that they even became close like that. So she was a bit shocked at his confession, she thought he already got over her. But she regained her composure in no time. "Now it's my turn" said Krad. And it stopped at Riku. "Yey! Sweet revenge" said Krad smirking.

"Truth?" she said reluctantly. She's afraid to choose dare, she knows that Krad would make her do something embarrassing as well.

"Alright!" cheered Krad. "Hmm. Let's see, why don't you like me?" he asked, the others wondered.

"It's not that I don't like you sempai. It's just that, I'm inlove with somebody" she answered truthfully, she saw from the corner of her eye that Dark's eyes brighten. 'Stupid' she thought. "My turn" she said cheerfully, it stopped at Daigo. And she grinned.

It was the first time that Daigo didn't know what to answer. The looks Riku was giving him threatened his entire being. "Err. Dare?" he said reluctantly. And it was a first dare coming from Daigo so they were all pretty surprised.

Riku laughed. "Dai-nii relax. I won't let you do something stupid" she said as she grinned.

'Your face tells otherwise' Daigo thought sweatdropping, he chose wrong he thought.

"Hug that most important person for you in this room" she said, Riku wasn't planning on embarrassing Daigo, who she thought of as her brother.

Daigo sighed. He stood and walked towards Riku, stopped in front of her and hugged her. "Stupid Ri-chan, you already know that you're the most important" he said in the hug. The people there froze, including Dark.

Dark clenched his fist. He knew that they treat each other as brother and sister, but Daigo doesn't like her like that right? He just sees her as her sister?

Riku laughed, and there was a flash from a camera. "Your reactions are priceless. Dai-nii look at them" Riku said showing Daigo a picture of them, wide eyes open mouth and almost pale. And they both burst out laughing.

"Come on guys. You know that Ri-chan is like my sister. Of course she's my most important person in this room" explained Daigo in between laughs.

"Although that might change. Right Dai-nii?" teased Riku elbowing him. He blushed and went back to his original place. "Your turn Dai-nii" said Riku giggling.

Daigo spun the bottle and it stopped at Ritsuko. "Truth or dare?" he asked calmly.

"Truth!" she immediately answered.

"What do you find attractive in Krad?" he asked.

"Hey Daigo!" exclaimed Krad looking at him.

"What? It's obvious she likes you" said Daigo nonchalantly. "So?" he then turned to Ritsuko.

She fidgeted. "Ahm..ahm..because he looks really cool, but he's really cute when you get to know him" said Ritsuko fidgeting and was blushing madly.

And they started teasing Krad, even Riku was teasing him. "Shut it guys" said Krad and they even laughed louder. "Just spin the damn bottle" said Krad looking at Ritsuko. She nodded and spun the bottle.

It landed on Rika. "Truth or dare Rika?" asked Ritsuko with an evil smirk.

"Dare" was her immediate answer.

"I dare you to kiss Dark for 2 minutes" she said smirking.

"What!" exclaimed Dark in protest.

"Okay!" said Rika as she pulled Dark closer to her. When their lips were just an inch away, Riku pulled Dark to her and kiss him instead.

All eyes were on her, "Don't let other girls kiss you easily! I thought you said you're only mine!" she exclaimed. Dark smirked. "I mean...ahmmm err...gahhhhh" said Riku pulling her hair as she stormed out.

"What the hell is wrong with Riku!?" said Rika looking at her go. "Now let me kiss you also Dark" said Rika as she pulled him for a kiss but Dark covered his lips.

"Sorry. You're pretty but I only have eyes for Riku. I can only kiss her. And as she said, I'm only hers" said Dark covering his mouth as he stood and followed Riku.

"What? What? What was that?" asked Rika and Mio so confused.

"I don't know" said Ritsuko shrugging her shoulders.

Daigo snickered. Daisuke was just smiling. Krad sighed. "They're both stupid" the 3 chorused.

"Riku wait!" said Dark chasing Riku, but damn she was fast, of course she's a soccer player. But Dark could outrun Riku when he wants to. He then grabbed her wrist, making her stop in her tracks. "What was that about? I thought you want to keep it a secret?" said Dark smirking although he knew the answer.

"Then just go back and let her kiss you" said Riku so pissed as she pulled her hand, but Dark's hold on her was tight. "Just like the one earlier" she added in a low voice.

"Damn it Riku. If you just let me explain. I was not kissing her. Mio pushed me to her and we end up in that position but I assure you before our lips touched I covered my mouth with my hand" said Dark looking at her.

"What a lame excuse. I bet you like her because she's more beautiful than me and she's sexier and I'd bet if it was her that you saw first in that bar, she'd be the one you'd kiss" said Riku pouting.

'Arg. Damn those guys for telling her the bet' he secretly cursed. But one thing they didn't know about the bet. "Did you really think that it was by accident that you're the one I saw first? Are you stupid Riku? Did you think that I was there by chance?" said Dark smirking at her.

"What? You're stalking me?" said Riku with wide eyes.

Dark smirked. "The moment you entered that bar, I immediately knew. And when they made that bet, I was so very very very sure you'd be the one I see first" said Dark smirking evilly.

"What? How?" wondered Riku.

"Well, that's the power of love" said Dark teasingly.

"Stupid! You were cheating on them! You already knew where I'd sit" said Riku pouting. Dark smiled and kissed her deep. They shared another deep kiss, with Dark pulling Riku closer, and not willing to let her go. After breaking away from the kiss, Riku looked at Dark.

"What do you think they will say?" asked Riku so worried.

"Don't know and don't care"

"Should we go back and explain?" asked Riku

Dark grinned. "Don't bother, I think they got it. You were pretty bold earlier. 'Don't let other girls kiss you easily' and 'I thought you said you're only mine' huh?" teased Dark mimicking her voice.

"Shut up" she said blushing as she playfully hit him.

"Anyway, let's go to my house. I won't let you go home for tonight" he said carrying her like a princess, and she started kicking in the air saying 'let me down Dark' and then he looked at her. "Continue that and I will undress you here and do you here" said Dark smirking at her. Riku got shocked, because by his looks he might actually do that, so she stopped protesting. "Good" he said

'Arg. This stupid pervert. I can't believe I love this stupid pervert' Riku thought as she slung her arms around his neck to prevent her from falling.

As if he heard her thoughts. "Don't worry Riku. This stupid pervert also loves you" he said then kissed her lightly and ran away.

* * *

><p>soo how was it?<p> 


End file.
